


chrysanthemums

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Reincarnation, based on korean drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: well, I'm in K-Drama hell...and I absolutely loved Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. However, I need more! I need another season, just something to fill that empty gap! AHHHH! Please don't read this if you haven't finished the series.
I thought my OTP would fit well in this AU!
For those continuing on with the story...
Tsukishima Kei is amidst old paintings that depict the life he lived when he had mysteriously been transported to the past and lived alongside a once exiled prince turned Emperor, and how they fell in love, and how Kei had tragically died and came back to the modern world from where he originally came.





	

Kei can’t help but weep over the gallery depicting about Emperor Tetsurou. All of his nightmares for the past three months...there were now  _ memories. _ He remembered everything clearly, from the moment he died in the modern world to the time he was inexplicably transported to a past time where shoguns still ruled over early Japan.

 

He remembered his first meeting with the exiled prince, how their initial distaste for each other turned to mutual attraction to Tetsurou willing to easily declare war if it meant the safety of his lover. He remembered the many times they would meet in his garden, taking turns between lying in the grass, sitting under the gazebo that shaded them from the rain…

 

Kei remembered the time he had tripped in the snow and almost fell on his face, but Tetsurou had caught him. Tetsurou was always there...and Kei had been the one that left, who died alone, without Tetsurou by his side, and woke back up in the modern world.

 

It pained Kei so much as the realization hit him so plainly, staring him back in the face. It was just an old portrait of Tetsurou, a previous Emperor who before didn’t have a name. 

 

_ His name was Tetsurou. _ It was such a simple statement on the placard next to Tetsurou’s painting….and it had caused Kei so much grief.

 

The museum wasn’t exactly empty, but Kei was not bothered by the the people who might see him. His heart was in such agony that the sight of his own face distressed and smeared with tears or the sounds of his voice, hoarse and cracked were not something Kei felt the need to be embarrassed by. He felt utterly defeated. He was so lost in his own misery that he didn’t notice the people around him, the person who stood next to him.

  
  


“You seem to really like that painting...of the previous Emperor.” Kei’s cries turned softer as he too glanced up at the painting of Emperor Tetsurou gazing upon the wildly massive palace, all alone. “I bet you didn’t know this, but the Emperor wasn’t so lonely after all.” Kei perked up a little, but he still kept his gaze on his lap, blurry from tears. “...there were rumors that he had a very special lover, one of the few who saw his true face hidden by the mask he usually wore. One who...wasn’t disgusted by the scar along his eye, and loved him dearly. And even though his lover died so early and unexpectedly...he knew he would meet his lover again, so...he was not lonely.”

 

It was then that Tsukishima looked up to the man that had so casually embraced him, talked to him despite Tsukishima’s ramblings that would have made no sense to a random stranger. It was then that he realized how smoothly this man crept into his space, just like Tetsurou had done before. It was then that he looked up, the strong features of this supposed stranger, a familiar jawline, a familiar chee, a familiar pout of lips, a familiar nose pointing up to the heavens, of dark locks falling over the left side of his face, his dark eyes piercing through Tsukishima’s heart.

 

_ “In another life, in another time...maybe we could meet...and I’d be able to love you freely, and without restraint.” _

 

_ “Then...let’s make sure to meet again...hmm...how about this?”  _

 

_ “What’s that?” _

 

_ “A handkerchief, of course. Have you never seen one?” _

 

_ “Are you an idiot? Why wouldn’t I know what that is? It just...has flowers printed on it...are  those chrysanthemums?” _

 

_ “Mhm, chrysanthemums because of the tea you would bring to my chambers every night…” _

 

_ “...why this?” _

 

_ “Well, we’ll need something for you to recognize me with...plus, I’m sure you’ll be crying once you see my beautiful fa— OW! What was that for?” _

 

_ “You know why.” _

 

_ “Haha, still as feisty as ever, Kei.” Kuroo smiles. “My Kei. My moonshine.” _

 

Glancing down at his lap, looking at the handkerchief that the stranger had handed to him, Kei ran his fingers over the embroidered flowers. 

 

“They’re chrysanthemums.” The stranger said with a lopsided smile. “Do you like them,” Kei felt a shiver run down his spine. “My moonshine?”

 

Kei lifted his head to look up at the other, frozen in place as his eyes silently roamed over his features, taking in the sight. Mouth slightly parted, Kei felt intoxicated by gazing unto this man who looked so much like the man he had loved in the past, the man who he had left behind. He lifted up a hand to reach out, to make sure Tetsurou was tangible next to him.

 

As Kei’s hands cupped around Tetsurou’s cheek, he could see how his parted hair had also hid a scar, faint from it’s age but prominent line beneath his eye...Kei felt overwhelming joy. “You said we could meet in another life...and that you would love me freely...without restraint.” Tetsurou smiled. “Do you remember, Kei?”

 

Still unsure of his voice, untrusting of his eyes, Kei only nodded, sobbing through the happiness that Tetsurou was alive...and here…. There was no way that the man in front of him could be an illusion...he felt warm to the touch, had a voice like honey like Kei had remembered. “Are you real?”

 

A laugh bubbled to Tetsurou’s lips. “You’re as cute as I remember, Kei.” He turned his body so they were completely facing each other, and he cupped Kei’s cheeks. “I came thousands of years to find you...promise me you won’t ever leave me again.” Tears rolled down Kei’s cheeks as Tetsurou leaned to meet their lips. It was a kiss like their first, a kiss like their last, and all of the kisses in between...it was a kiss of reunion, a kiss they could have shared before Kei’s final moments.

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsurou…” Kei sobbed as their lips parted. I’m sorry for leaving you all alone...for running away with Akaashi to keep you safe...for dying so suddenly...for not being able to say goodbye...for not being able to tell you how much I—” Tetsurou’s lips met his own again, desperation in the way his lips moved, softly caressing all of Kei’s lips. 

 

When they parted again, Kei was silent, stunned. “It’s not your fault…” Kei felt blinded by his own tears again. “It’s not your fault...besides...I’m here now. Kei...I’m here...and I won’t be leaving you alone again.” He smiled, still softly cupping Kei’s cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe at Kei’s tears. “So please...don’t cry.”

 

Kei sniffed, trying to blink away the tears that would mar his sight of the man he loved so much, the man who had been an excellent and kind ruler, who deserved nothing less than the entire world. “Tetsurou…” Kei whimpered before nearly throwing himself into Tetsurou’s arms, kissing him full on the lips.

 

_ “Really, Tetsu? This is kind of weird...are you sure Tsukki is okay with—” _

 

_ “Shhh, you can’t tell him. I just want him to be eternally remembered with this painting…” _

 

_ “But, really, should I be seeing this kind of moment? It seems...kind of intimate…” _

 

_ “I want everyone to know that Kei, the love of my life, would have been an Emperor beside me on the throne...he deserves at least that much. Just...make sure you make Kei look beautiful, like he was born from the stars. Make sure you capture the moment we kiss, when Kei will throw himself on me, when we both declare our love for each other. I...just don’t want to be remembered as a kind and generous ruler...but I want to be remembered as an Emperor...who had a lover whose beauty could transcend time...could woo even me.  _

 

_ Kuroo smiles  _

 

_ “I want the world to remember Kei.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like any more references to this fic, please comment below and I'll give you more insight!
> 
> P.S. Bokuto was an artist who drew all of the paintings Tsukishima saw. Also, to save Kuroo from losing the throne, he ran away and lived with Akaashi in secrecy, who nursed him until his untimely death.


End file.
